


Awkward Touching

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean get's attacked by a werewolf with less than pleasent results. Cass tries his best to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Touching

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ignoring the fact that he heals by touching people's foreheads

"Dean, I need you to let me touch it." Cass said as he reached for Dean's groin.

"NO! I'll be fine, Cass!" Dean wimpered, holding his crotch.

"Dean, what is the problem? I have healed you countless times before! You are obviously in pain, so just let me help you!" Cass begged, exasperated.

"Do you need to touch it to heal me?" Dean whined.

"Yes! Now, quit being a baby!" Cass replied.

"I'll be fine! Just leave it be!" Dean growled.

"Dean, seriously! You can't even walk!" Cass yelled.

"I have been kicked in the berries many times before. I will be fine!" Dean said with gritted teeth.

"Werewolves are very strong, Dean. Just let me heal you!" Cass pleaded annoyed.

Dean lifted his hands for a minute. Seizing the moment, Castiel placed his hand on Dean's private zone. Dean stared at him looking annoyed and violated.

"Better?" Cass sighed.

"Fan-freaking-tastic. I got kicked in the jewels by a werewolf and groped by an angel." Dean said bitterly.

"Hey, Dean!" Sam called from the other end of the alley cackling. He pointed to the camera he was holding in his left hand. "Gotcha!"


End file.
